Easter Eggs
Stage-Related Easter Eggs Hades *Souls of the dead can be seen falling in the background, particularly before the start of the stage. *The word FEVER appears before the Patapon throw their spears. Metropolis *Red Orb Chests from God of War have a chance of appearing after Hydra invades the stage, and release AP orbs when they are opened. Dreamscape *The Level Thermometer can be seen on the side of the screen. Sandover Village *The Power meter is shown before a torrent of golfballs rain from the sky. *If the player swim at the limits of the stage after the Mash-up, you can find a sign "Out of Bounds", a reference to a Hot Shots Golf game. *If you kill all opponents on screen with a single Super, then "Nice Shot" will appear on screen with banners, balloons and confetti. *A total of 4 Precursor Orbs appear in the background. Dojo *If you look closely at the background after Master Onion knocks down the walls of his dojo, you can see the various scenarios and locations where the other stages of PaRappa the Rapper took place: **Chunky Burger from the beginning and closing cutscenes of Stage 1. **Occasionally, Instructor Mooselini will drive by, referencing Stage 2. **The Flea Market from Stage 3. **The Cake Shop from Stage 4 **The Hot Gas Station from Stage 5. San Francisco *The level intro is shown through the perspective of Nathan Hale, even showing the HUD from the Resistance games. The user-interface displays the M5A2 Folsom Carbine with 30 rounds and two launching-grenades loaded. *After Dr. Nefarious invades the stage, the moon that can be seen in the background is the same moon that Insomniac Games use for their logo (convenient considering that both franchises represented in the stage were created by Insomniac). Time Station *Aside from the Satan, some of the enemies that Specter summons during the battle are: an Harpy (God of War), a Ciokina (Patapon), a Lurker Shark (Jak and Daxter), a Vermin Truck (Twisted Metal) and a Warhawk Ship (Warhawk) Franzea *When Metal Gear RAY attacks the players, the classic Alert (!) sound from the Metal Gear series will be heard. Black Rock Stadium *The lava in the background turns into Dark Eco when Baron Praxis arrives. The Graveyard *Since The King's theme (song) is playing, it can be assumed that The King is throwing the balls of paint. *The Gargoyle will crack a unique pun or insult about one of 13 characters in the game. For the remaining 11, at the moment, he does not have any unique puns. **Kratos: "No need to be so irate, mate; it's not that bad being bald." **Fat Princess: "All hail her royal stoutness." **Sly Cooper: "Everyone check your pockets. There's a thieving raccoon about!" **Nathan Drake: "You'd better think twice about your plans, mister master thief. These tombs have already been plenty raided, thank you." **Cole: "How is it you manage to bathe with abilities as shocking as yours, good sir?" **Jak: "Don't look now, mate, but I think there's a mongoose on your shoulder." **Big Daddy: "You don't exactly look like her father." **Dante: "While you are exceedingly cool, demon hunter, putting on a shirt and getting a job are that much cooler." **Nariko: "Ah, you know what they say about redheads, don't you? They, uh, have...red hair." **Sir Daniel: "Let's see how the hero of Gallowmere fares against opponents with a pulse." **Spike: "Surely it's past your bedtime, young man." **Toro: "Allow me to make one thing clear, feline: I am not a scratching post." **Kat: "There's a lady in our presence." Intros/Outros-Related Easter Eggs Radec *In his losing Outro Targets Dispatched, Radec holds up his shotgun pistol while lying on his back in a last-stand position. This is a reference to the last boss in Killzone 2 where Radec kills himself with his pistol after getting defeated. In this game, he doesnt kill himself, since he is shown alive and defeated at the result screen. *In his wining Outro Victory, can see his eyes without his mask. This only happens in older versions. radecdeath.png|Radec death in Killzone 2 OldWin.png|Radec without his mask. Jak and Daxter *The title to the intro This Isn't A Game is a reference to Jak 3, where Seem says "This isn't a game!" and Jak and Daxter look at the camera. *Jak's animation intro, Lock 'N Loaded, could be a reference to the Jak 3 scrap book concept art. *Jak's winning outro, Life Is Good, has Jak puts his Blaster on his shoulders with Daxter hanging from the gun with one arm in a pose similar to artwork of Jak II, also, "Life is good" is a quote from the Jak 3's ending. *Jak's outro, Victory Dance, is the ending segment of the victory dance Jak performed when he received a power cell in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Lock N Loaded.jpg|Comparison of Jak 3 concept art pose and Lock N Loaded intro Life is good.jpg|Comparison of Life Is Good outro and Jak II artwork pose Cole *In his Intro P- P- P- P- Power Flex, Cole levitates and releases a burst of electric energy, similar to when he absorbs Blast Cores in InFamous 2. Evil Cole *In his winning Outro Bow to Me, Evil Cole hovers with his arms out. Similar to a cutscene in inFamous 2 where he obtains The Beast's power. *In his winning Outro Never Had A Chance, Evil Cole charges electricity in his hands and then discharges the lightning above his head, this is similar to a segment of Evil Cole's ending cutscene in inFamous 2. Ratchet *In his winning Outro Man, That Rocked, Ratchet turns around with the Suck Cannon in the same pose as he is in the box art of the first Ratchet & Clank. *In his losing Outro Ha! Nice Try, Ratchet spins around and falls over, similar to his dying animation from the PS2 and PSP games. *In his Intro Nice, Ratchet jumps onto the stage in a similar fashion to when he exits his ship in A Crack in Time. Anyone_else_noticed_by_deathgoddess1995-d5nkxn6.jpg|Comparison of Ratchet's Outro and the first game's box art. Big Daddy *In his Intro Mr. Bubbles, Big Daddy does his iconic pose from the BioShock box art. *In his losing Outro Great Job, Mr. B Big Daddy lies motionless on the ground, while the Little Sister mourns near his body. This references the death of a Big Daddy in BioShock, in which a Little Sister will go up to and mourn him. Bioshock-ps3-boxart.jpg BigDaddyDeath.png Dante *In his Intro Last Chance to Walk Away, Dante walks on-stage stretching his arm, and then grabs his sword, while smiling. This being a nod to the Devil May Cry 3 box art. *In his winning Outro Said You Were A Punk, Dante smiles triumphantly and aims his guns sideways over each other. This is a reference to Dante's winning pose from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as well as his artowork from the Ultimate version. 920607_61587_front.jpg|DMC3 box art. DanteUMVC3.png|Dante's artwork from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Nariko *In her Intro I Chose My Own Way, Nariko stabs her sword forward, like in the box art of Heavenly Sword. 888284148_596e344051_b.jpg|Heavenly Sword box art. Raiden *In his winning Outro I'm A Machine, Raiden strikes the pose seen in the Japanese cover of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. WWnjK.jpg|MGR:R Japanese cover. Spike *His losing Outro Yes, Spike looks down in a sad manner as a red Pipo Monkey prances around him. This is a nod to the Game Over screen from the first Ape Escape. Kat *In her Intro Lost Kat, Kat is on the ground, unconscious. An apple then rolls to her head, and she wakes up. This scene can be linked to the beginning of Kat's home game, Gravity Rush, in which she awakens in the middle of nowhere, lost. Idle Animation-Related Easter Eggs Sweet Tooth *Scratches his head, then, seeing fire on his hand, blows it out. Fat Princess *Throws a small cake into the air, then it lands in her mouth. *Brushes her hair with her hand, then looks at her arm. Sly Cooper *Scratchs his back with his cane. PaRappa *Yawns and stretches his arms. *Brush off his arm. Nathan Drake *Looks over at his wrist watch. Big Daddy *Stops his drill, then taps his head with it. *Roars, then turns his torso and stretches. Toro *Dances. *Looks around him. Jak and Daxter His animation changes depending on the weapon that Jak is holding. *Jak and Daxter high five, then breakdance, as seen at the end of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. *Jak will stand and watch Daxter dance, then shake his head and sit on his knees as Daxter continues. *Jak will move in place while holding his weapon, which occured in Jak 2 and 3 if Jak stood still with a weapon in hand. Cole MacGrath *Stretches while electricity flows from his arms. Dante *Throws one of his pistols into the air while spinning the other in his hand, and then catches it. *Put his hands together and crack his knuckles. Ratchet and Clank *Puts away his wrench and rubs his hands together. *Throws his wrench and catches it. Sackboy *Stretches and yawns. *Curls up and bounces. *If crouching for long enough, he will curl up and fall asleep. Seconds later, he'll wake up and yawn. Spike *Looks around him, possibly for monkeys. *Looks at the camera. Evil Cole *Channels fire through his hand. *Brushes off his arms. Raiden *Wipes his blade with his arm or hand. *The codec sound will be heard and he'll put his hand by his ear, as if he has received a message. Nariko *Takes her two swords, places them together into one, then hold it before placing both blades back. *Takes her hand and moves the hair on the side of her face back. Sir Daniel *Takes off his head, kicks it like a soccer ball back onto his neck, then spins it back into place. *Spins his sword, then dances. *Places his sword into the ground, then dances around it. *Feels his sword with his hand, then seemingly pokes his finger with it. Isaac Clarke *Looks at the screen, then away from it. *Look at his hand using kinesis, then spin his plasma cutter. Zeus *Floats and spins. *Has lightning flow through one of his arms. Swimming Animation-Related Easter Eggs *PaRappa swims like how a dog would swim rather than swimming normally. *Sly can be seen paddling around in the TNT barrel, with his cane as an oar. *Ratchet swims with his Oxygen Mask while Clank becomes the "Aqua Pack". *Cole and Evil Cole are constantly electrocuting themselves while they are left idle. *Daxter is seen swimming like a pro as Ottsels are skilled at swimming. Super-Related Easter Eggs Big Daddy: Flood *When the Super is used, recordings of Andrew Ryan's voice can be heard. *If the Super is used on specific stages at specific times of the fight, unique background animations can be seen: **Patapons can be seen floating around if Flood is used on Hades. **Captain Qwark is seen swimming in the background while some crates are floating if Big Daddy uses Flood in Metropolis. **Buzz can be seen swimming around if Flood is used on Dreamscape, even after he is deleted. **A Lurker Shark can be seen swimming through the stage if Flood is used in Sandover Village. **Some ModNation Racers items will be seen floating from above the stage if Flood is used in Paris. **Chop Chop Master Onion is seen holding his breath when Flood is used in Dojo. **Chimera can be seen swimming around if Flood is used on San Francisco. **Specter, along with two Pipo Monkeys, are seen swimming around if Flood is used on Time Station. **Vox Populi can be seen swimming around if Flood is used on Columbia. When Iron Maiden appears her face will instead appear on the stage. **Axel and the Ice Cream Truck can be seen floating in the background if Flood was used on Black Rock Stadium. **Zombies will swim in the background of The Graveyard if Flood is used there. *Sly Cooper will still paddle around in the barrel even though he is underwater. Heihachi Mishima: Rockets Away! *Kratos attempts to break the chains. *PaRappa is seen flattened onto the side of the rocket. *Fat Princess is seen eating a piece of cake as "comfort food". *Sweet Tooth is tied by his shoulders and doesn't move. *Radec is tied by his wrists, similar to Darth Vader from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith when he was strapped to an operation table. *Sly's torso is wrapped up in chains and he attempts to wiggle free. *Nathan Drake is seen hanging upside down by his ankles. *Good Cole is in the same pose of Jesus Christ during the Crucifixion. *Evil Cole takes a similar pose, but he has his limbs positioned as if he attempted to break free from the chains. *Ratchet is tied by his wrists and Clank is tied up in his backpack form, and both look around frantically, panicking. *Daxter can be seen desperately trying to free Jak. *Big Daddy is ties up by his back and merely looks down. *Dante is tied with his arms spread widely, will look left and right, and attempts to swing free. *Heihachi himself is tied by his wrists and will merely look left and right. *Nariko is tied by her wrists, with her arms spead wide and her right knee raised, and attempts to break the chains or slip out, one arm at a time. *Raiden is in the same pose when he is captured in the final part of Metal Gear Solid 2. *Sackboy is chained by his torso and happily swings his head back and forth, completely indifferent. *Sir Daniel is seen tied up sideways. *Spike is chained by his torso and frantically swings his arms and kicks his legs. *Toro is tied on sideways, facing left, and appears shocked as he bobs up and down. Additionally in the Japanese Tokyo Game Show Trailer, Toro had his default :3 expression while on the rocket. *Kat attempts to fall forward with her gravity powers. *Emmett is tied by his wrists and attempts to swing free. *Isaac is tied similarly to Good Cole. *Zeus is tied similarly to Good Cole, but looks around. Oddly enough, the chain on his left wrist is too large to hold it, a minor animation error which will likely be patched in the next update. Raiden: The Box Revengeance! *The Super itself is a reference to the protagonist of the Metal Gear series, Solid Snake, who is famous for hiding under boxes during stealth missions. *When Raiden finds an opponent, the Alert (!) sound will be heard. *When Raiden cuts a box that is empty, a watermelon will be seen cut in half instead. This is a reference to VR Missions in Metal Gear Rising: Revengance where you can cut watermelons to pratice and see how blade mode works. Cole MacGrath *Cole's Level 1, Human Bullet, is his forward throw in Street Fighter X Tekken, and his Level 3, Ionic Vortex, is his Super Art, being Cole's most powerful move in both games. Ratchet & Clank *All Ratchet & Clank Supers are based in Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time . Jak and Daxter *The Jak and Daxter Level 1''' is based in '''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, the Level 2''' is based in Jak '''II and the Level 3''' is based in Jak '''3. Arcade-Related Easter Eggs Introductions and Endings *PaRappa's introduction and ending are drawn in the exact same style as the PaRappa the Rapper anime. *Kat's introduction and ending are drawn in the same comic book style as the cutscenes from Gravity Rush. *Despite the above references, Cole and Evil Cole have their cutscenes in the default 3D style instead of being graphic novel styled like the cutscenes in inFamous. *Ken Levine (the creative director behind Irrational Games and the original BioShock game) himself wrote the story for Big Daddy's arcade mode, and Namco wrote Heihachi's script for his story. *Some Arcade Mode stories are prequels to their respective character's games. For example, Kratos' and Zeus' stories are prequels to God of War III, while Spike's is an introduction to Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. Final Boss *During the final boss battle, Hades will start to do the dance from the Sugarhill Gang's "Apache". Skip to 9:34 Final Boss Victory *Fat Princess will spin throughout. *PaRappa has a grin on his face, his eyelids are darkened, and he repeatedly moves both his hands in a "I can feel the power" fashion. *Daxter looks around, probably wondering why Jak is suddenly floating upward. *Sackboy has his tongue sticking out and spins during the final phase. Costumes Related Easter Eggs Kratos *His second color for Ghost of Sparta (default costume), and his default color for Morpheus Armor (unlockable costume), is based on the blue-tattoo version of Kratos, that was nearly the final version of him until David Jaffe changed his mind. *His third color for Ghost of Sparta, and his third color for Morpheus Armor are Fear Kratos from God of War III. *His fourth color for Ghost of Sparta is based on a color scheme from God of War: Ghost of Sparta, monochrome with Kratos' tattoo highlighted in red. Fat Princess *Her fourth color for Royal Gown (default costume) and Fairy Tale Princess (unlockable costume) turns her into Princess Muffintop, the blue princess. Sly Cooper *His fourth color for Master Thief (default costume) was an unlockable costume in Thieves in Time. Radec *His third and fourth colors of Helghan Uniform (default costume) and StA-X6 Jetpack are similar to the Krimzon Guards and Elite Krimzon Guards from Jak II. Nathan Drake *His alternate colors for Casual Adventurer (default costume) are: Drake's appearence in Uncharted: Golden Abyss, one of Drake's color palettes in the Uncharted 3 Multiplayer, and Drake's green shirt appeared in the Cheateu in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. *His fourth color for Desert Camo (unlockable costume) could be a reference to Salim from Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Heihachi Mishima *His third color for Mishima Gi (default costume) is based on one of his alternate costumes in the Tekken series and his fourth color is based on his older appearance. Cole MacGrath *His second alternate costume for Courier Outfit (default costume) is based on having neutral karma. *Two alternate colors for the Kessler costume are inspired by events that occured before he time traveled. *The final color of Cole's Kessler costume is similar to Alex Mercer from PROTOTYPE Dante *His third color for Demon Killer (default costume) resembles Vergil from Devil May Cry 3, and his fourth color resembles Nero from Devil May Cry 4. *His Shirtless costume might possibly be based on the starting and unlockable costume by the same name worn by the original Dante in DMC3. Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet's fourth color for Pilot Suit (Default Costume) is based on Ratchet's first appearance with the yellow shirt and red boots resembling his fur and grind boots respectively. Spike *His third color for Million Monkeys (default costume) resembles Jimmy/Hikaru, Spike's cousin and protagonist of Ape Escape 2. *His fourth color for Million Monkeys and the possibly the third color of Special Event Suit are based on Natalie/Natsumi. *His fourth color for Special Event Suit resembles Specter. Evil Cole *His fourth color for his Reaper costume (unlockable) is based on the Reaper Conduits from the first game. Raiden *His fourth color for Black Raiden (default costume) is based on Gray Fox, from the first Metal Gear Solid. Kat *Her secondary color for Hekseville Heroine (default costume) and The Dark Kat is based on one of her original concepts. *Her third color for Sea Kat is similar to Yunica. Isaac Clarke *His second color for Arctic Surival Suit (default costume) could be a reference to John Carver. *His green based costume color for the Advanced RIG is a reference to Isaac's Elite Suit DLC, only available for the Xbox 360 version of Dead Space 1. *His blue based costume color for the Advanced RIG is a reference to Isaac's Obsidian Suit DLC, only available for the Playstation 3 version of Dead Space 1. *His red based costume color for the Advanced RIG is a reference to Isaac's Scorpion Suit DLC, available for all versions of Dead Space 1. Zeus *His blue robe and silver armor for both Olympic Robes and Armor could be referencing his brother, Poseidon. *Two alternate colors of his main costume make him similar to a sculpture or a golden statue. *His second color for Olympic Armor could be referencing his spirit form from God of War III. A video about Costumes Related Easter Eggs: Secret costumes (Easter Eggs) - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale PS3 Secret costumes (Easter Eggs) PART 2 - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale PS3 Fourth Wall Easter Eggs A Fourth Wall Break is a term used to describe fictional characters who are aware that they are on a video game, a comic or a TV show, and make actions that directly interact with the public. Here is a list of the fourth wall breaks present in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *Kratos' losing Outro I Will Have My Revenge shows him punching the camera repeatedly. This is very likely a nod at God of War III, where Kratos beats Poseidon to death and the beating is mostly shown through Poseidon's perspective. *Some characters technically speak to the player when it's being selected: **Sweet Tooth: "Right choice" **Fat Princess: "You, me, and cake!" **Radec: "As you wish" **Dante: "Nice choice, let's do this!" **Raiden: "Let's wipe 'em out!" **Spike: "Let's clean this place up!" **Nariko: "We shall reach the promised land." "I won't fail you." **Emmett: "Good choice!" **Zeus: "You have chosen wisely, mortal" ***Unused lines from the game also break the fourth wall considerably, with Radec telling the player to "make them pay", Fat Princess calling the player her hero, Raiden stating that lighting and the Ripper are on the player's side, and Nariko telling the player that she is the player's to command and that they fight as one. *Sweet Tooth is seen using a DualShock controller during his Level 2 Super, Death by Missile. He controls the missile using it, imitating the player's input as he does so. *In Sly Cooper's Intro Shhhh, Sly sneaks around, turns to the camera, and does a "Shh" gesture. *In Jak's Intro This Isn't A Game, Daxter appears and knocks on the screen. The name could be a reference to Jak 3, where Seem says "This isn't a game!" and Jak and Daxter look at the camera. *Zeus' winning Outro Insolence! has him lifting the cameraman. Additionally, his losing outro for Now You Know My Power! has him grabbing the camera and throwing it to the floor. *Zeus calls the Rival Arena a "mortal child's play-thing" during his Rival cutscene. Taking in mind that the stage is meant to represent the PlayStation Brand, Zeus is essentially correct. *After getting killed and respawning, Dante would ocasionally say "Come on! Round 2!" and Isaac would sometimes say "Thanks for playing!" after getting a successful kill. Category:Dead Space Category:God of War Category:Killzone Category:Metal Gear Category:InFAMOUS Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Jak And Daxter Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Tekken Category:Uncharted Category:Sly Cooper Category:Sly Category:PSASBR Category:Fat Princess Category:MediEvil Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:BioShock Category:Heavenly Sword Category:Devil May Cry Category:Together Everywhere! Category:Ape Escape Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Parappa The Rapper Category:Twisted Metal Category:Buzz Category:Resistance Category:Patapon Category:ModNation Racers Category:The Unfinished Swan Category:LocoRoco